No has de creer en mí
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: ¡CUARTO CAPÍTULO! Los hados del destino les ha deparado a Duo y a Heero un nuevo encuentro. ¿Podrán darse una segunda oportunidad?
1. Ahora que no estás

** No has de creer en mí. **

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

No has de creer en mí: ni en mis silencios extensos ni en mis breves palabras ni en mis penetrantes e intensas miradas. No has de creer en mí, y te comprendo. Muchas veces te he decepcionado, pero esta vez te he sido sincero y tú lo has ignorada. No soy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos y creo que jamás llegaré a serlo, por eso no me sorprende que hayas dudado de mí. En realidad, no soy bueno para nada, salvo para idear estrategias bélicas y para pelear, que ya de nada sirve, porque la guerra sólo nos arrebata momentos irrecuperables de nuestras cortas vidas.

Sin embargo, me hubiese gustado que por esta única vez en que yo intentaba demostrar mis emociones tú me hubieras creído. Tal vez desconoces cuán importante eres para mí, y esto tampoco me extraña, porque durante el tiempo que compartimos juntos jamás te conversé respecto a nuestra relación ni te revelé los verdaderos sentimientos que mi frío corazón, antes incapaz de amar, alberga hacia ti.

Es increíble lo que he cambiado en este último tiempo. Cuando observo mi reflejo en el espejo cada mañana me encuentro tan distinto, a pesar de ser el mismo. Y todo ha sido obra tuya. A veces, sólo a veces, siento unos deseos irresistibles de volver a ser el de antaño, para que no me duela tanto tu ausencia, pero la nostalgia de tu recuerdo me impide que nuevamente mi corazón se marchite. Si yo continuara siendo el muchacho duro y sin emociones que alguna vez fui, no sentiría esta angustia amarga embargarme el alma, pero tampoco hubiese disfrutado de tu presencia alegre ni de tus besos suaves ni de tus ojos brillantes y grandes ni de tu cabello rozándome el cuello tibiamente ni de tu conversación incansable y amena, que aprendí a apreciar y a extrañar penosamente y, finalmente, tampoco hubiese disfrutado del gran amor que me profesas.

Apuesto a que te sorprenderían muchísimo mis palabras si llegaras algún día a oírlas y tal vez tampoco las creerías. Pero fuiste tú, con tu infinita dulzura y cariño, quien me enseñó a amar. Y también eres tú, que amargo destino ¿no?, quien me enseñó a sufrir de esta manera tan desconsolada. Todas éstas son sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas, pero tan cercanas e intensas.

Yo quisiera… Yo quisiera retroceder el tiempo y volver… Yo quisiera repara mis errores… yo quiero que tú estés conmigo ahora. Me dueles tanto, Duo Maxwell. Cada noche evoco tu sonrisa alegre, tu mirar regocijado, tu voz contenta, tu hablar sincero y todas esas reminiscencias que han quedado impregnadas en cada rincón de nuestro hogar y que brotan a cada paso que doy en él y que me invaden y que… me oprimen el corazón.

Si tú me hubieses creído…, pero fui yo quien te dijo aquella vez en que nuestros ojos se encontraron y supimos que nos amamos: "No has de creer en m". Miedo, temor, qué sé yo, pero te lo dije. Y tú, de todas formas, valiente y resueltamente te acercaste a mí. "Lo intentar", dijiste con tu voz firme, "lo intentaré, porque te amo, Heero Yuy, te amo cómo no tienes idea".

Salgo a caminar por las calles anegadas. Ayer llovió, como si el cielo llorara por mí, ya que yo no puedo llorar. ¡Qué ironía de la vida! Me he tornado sentimental y hasta románticamente poético desde tu partida. Ya he dicho, salgo a caminar, a pesar del frío y respiro el aire helado, y no me importa. Simplemente quiero salir de la casa y dejar de sentir el persistente olor fragante de tu cuerpo, de tus cabellos, el persistente eco de tu voz querida.

La lluvia ha vuelto a caer, y tampoco importa. Es esta soledad ahora tan dolorosa. Antes no me apesadumbraba, pero desde que te conocí tantas cosas han cambiado en mí. Pronto estoy empapado y siento las gotas de agua helada resbalar por mis mejillas ateridas. Sé que no son lágrimas, pues no puedo llorar, sencillamente, no puedo.

Te extraño todos los días: al despertar, al trabajar, al comer, al dormir, al caminar, al mirar las estrellas, al contemplar las gotas de rocío mojar cálidamente los pétalos de una flor, al sentir los rayos tibios del sol. Te extraño todas las noches. Te extraño ahora y siempre. Vuelve. Sólo vuelve. Tus ojos violetas, tu cabello trenzado, tu voz jocosa, tus labios rosados, tu piel tersa, tus besos ardientes, tu cuerpo tibio, tus caricias eternas. Perdóname y ámame, de nuevo, por favor. Vuelve.

Continuará pronto…

** Nota de la autora: **Es muy corto, lo sé, pero necesitaba escribir y aquí está. Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, por si las dudas, Duo no está muerto y en el próximo capítulo será él quien nos hable y tratará hacerlo más extenso. Sé que no he dicho demasiado, pero despacito por las piedras se llega lejos, ¿no?

Ya saben, cualquier duda, crítica, pregunta, hagánmela saber, por favor, así yo podré corregir y contestar debidamente..


	2. Escuéntrame

**No has de creer en m**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Te odio, a pesar de amarte tanto, te odio. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no debía creer en ti, pero yo no tomé en cuenta tus palabras y ahora, mírame, no soy el de antes. Quise creerte la última vez que nuestros ojos se miraron, parecías tan sincero y honesto, mas habían sido demasiados desengaños. Y fue tu culpa que no aceptara tu palabra, porque si hubiese sido el de ayer ciegamente continuaría a tu lado, amándote. No obstante, no soy el mismo, y te lo debo a ti. Mi alegría se ha esfumado, mi sonrisa se ha marchitado, mis memorias resquebrajadas son dolorosas, mis recuerdos nostálgicos sólo asoman lágrimas candentes a mis ojos. Ahora mismo siento tibias gotas de agua humedecer mis mejillas y bien sé que no es la lluvia que repentinamente se ha desencadenado en esta parte de la ciudad.

Con la intención de refugiarme de la lluvia fría, cruzo hacia el café del frente. Antes de entrar contemplo mi imagen desdibujada por las gotas transparentes de agua reflejada en el cristal del escaparate. Soy el mismo de siempre, pero algo dentro de mí se ha roto: es mi corazón destrozado.

De ti sólo aprendí el dolor, la soledad, las lágrimas y el odio. De ti sólo conocí tu apariencia insensible, tus ojos azules e inescrutables, tus labios secos, tu voz callada, tus silencios eternos, tus palabras duras, tu piel áspera. Sentado a la mesa de este pequeño café, mientras contemplo la lluvia caer y mojar las calles y la gente y los árboles desnudos, sé que intento mentirme sin éxito. Porque tú también me entregaste momentos felices, que atesoro con infantil tenacidad, que evoco a cada segundo cuando la tristeza y la desesperanza se me tornan insoportables.

¿Qué nos faltó? Traté de comprender tu actitud ensimismada e indiferente, mas ninguna de mis acciones obtuvo buenos frutos. Tú no cambiaste nada durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y que, quisimos creer, nos amábamos, porque sólo yo te amaba.

Te odio, Heero Yuy, porque sólo hay en mi corazón desconsuelo. Pensé que, al marcharme de tu lado, mi corazón encontraría alivio, pero el sabor amargo de nuestra relación permanece intacto en mi boca. No he olvidado tus besos apasionados, que ahora sé eran mentira, ni tus miradas profundas e incapaces de dar calidez ni tus caricias lentas y suaves sobre mi piel ni tus rudas y breves palabras. Te odio, porque detesto sentirme tan vulnerable, tan infeliz, tan herido, tan miserablemente solo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no quisiera regresar al pasado y no haberte conocido nunca, pues sólo a ti te he amado. Y déjame decirte que sentir amor hacia una persona, porque sé que tú lo ignoras, es lo más bello que puede pasarte, aunque luego tengas que sufrir lo indecible, aunque después tu corazón se seque y aunque después ya no puedas amar.

A veces, yo rememoro mejores tiempos… cuando juntos compartíamos nuestras soledades, nuestras penas, nuestras alegrías, pero casi al instante comprendo que únicamente yo entregaba… y que tú te guardabas todas tus sensaciones para ti. Entonces la felicidad se me escapa y vuelvo a hundirme en la melancolía que desde hace mucho me inunda y es mi compañera de todos los días.

A veces también deseo olvidarte… pero ya sabes, tú más que nadie, que nunca lo conseguiré, porque has dejado una marca indeleble en mi corazón y dondequiera que esté tú siempre estarás conmigo. Y es preferible así: soñar que me acompañas, pues la realidad nunca será como yo añoro, ¿verdad, Heero?

La última noche que pasé contigo anhelé más que nunca poder creerte, pero mi razón me contuvo. Tal vez fue una decisión insensata y tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para comprender si me ha hecho más feliz que desdichado. Aunque supongo que, si perseveraba a tu lado, hubiera terminado odiándote enconadamente y cualquier rastro de un momento feliz que haya disfrutado junto a ti se hubiera ajado y quebrado en mil pedazos y no existiría manera de recuperarlo, porque, por lo menos ahora, te odio y te amo a la vez, y tengo entre mis memorias pasajes felices que en esta soledad que me invade se han tornado en un verdadero consuelo.

Volver… Se me ha pasado muchas veces por la cabeza regresar a tu lado, a pesar del sufrimiento. Pero ya no puede ser, lo he decidido. No fuimos destinados para estar juntos. Tú no me amas, entonces qué sentido tiene insistir en lo imposible. Intenté demasiadas veces que me correspondieras y cada rechazo me frustró un poco más y ante la impotencia de esta penosa situación sólo la soledad me consoló y me aconsejó.

Si tal vez comprendieras cuánto te amo… pero creo que tú lo sabes, siempre lo supiste. Simplemente, no pudo ser.

Ahora sólo quiero volver a sonreír sin que el corazón se me oprima a causa del dolor. Quiero volver a sentir alegrías, quiero volver a reír… pero cómo hacerlo sin olvidarte. Donde sea que vaya tus ojos me persiguen. Al parecer, ya no hay oportunidad para mí: sin ti definitivamente no seré feliz.

Aún estoy llorando, en silencio, pero no me importa, no me avergüenzo, en eso no he cambiado. Aún puedo demostrar lo que siento, aunque ahora sólo consista en sensaciones negras.

Aún está lloviendo, y creo que ya no te odio. Siempre es lo mismo: al principio me lamento y siento que te odio, pero después reflexiono durante un instante fugaz… y comprendo al fin que no puedo odiarte. Siempre es así, porque te amo más que a mí mismo. Y ya no me importa el sufrimiento, sólo quiero que vengas junto a mí. Yo no puedo regresar a tu lado, porque aún resta en mí un poco de dignidad, pero tú si puedes retornar a mí.

¿Por qué, Heero? Quiero creer en tus palabras… La última vez dijiste que me amabas, ¿entonces por qué no me has buscado? ¿Por qué no me has hallado en este lugar tibio, sentado a la mesa, bebiendo una taza con exquisito café caliente, cobijándome de la lluvia persistente?

Quiero sentir tu cuerpo caliente sobre el mío. Quiero sentir tus ojos azules, cálidos, grandes, intensos, hondos mirarme desde la lejanía de tu sentir. Quiero sentir tus manos suaves recorrerme completamente. Quiero sentir tus labios dulces, húmedos mojarme la piel. Quiero sentir tu olor varonil penetrar mis sentidos y enloquecerme de placer. Quiero sentirme uno contigo. No son ya tus ojos fríos ni tus manos ásperas ni tus labios amargos ni tus palabras rudas. Quiero sentir que me amas.

Encuéntrame, Heero, que yo estoy aquí, esperándote… No me importa cuánto tardes… yo quiero creer en ti… y tú dijiste aquella vez en que mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas y eran incapaces de mirarte fijamente a los ojos y leer los sentimientos que en ellos se reflejaban, aunque por un momento efímero en que nuestras miradas se toparon y la sensación violenta de sentirme amado me embargó de lleno. "te amo, Duo, te amo… Debes creer en mí… Ahora comprendo… que te amo", tu voz se oía quebrada, pero yo no quise creer. Tal vez me equivoqué al juzgarte, tal vez decías la verdad, tal vez me querías, pero yo me fui.

Me fui sabiendo que me dolía, me fui a pesar de percibir las lágrimas ardientes escurrirse por mi rostro, me fui sosteniendo apenas mis piernas que se resistían a tal viaje. Me fui y tú no me detuviste. O tal vez fui yo quien no quiso creer más.

Y aquí estoy en este pequeño lugar, de paredes blancas y decoradas sobriamente, en donde se respira el aroma cálido y fragante que emana desde las tazas con café, rodeado de gente extraña que mira la hora y que se ama y que se odia y que murmura frases ininteligibles y que sufre y que ríe y que se busca y que, como yo, también espera a que la lluvia amaine, a que alguien lo encuentre, a que alguien lo quiera y le susurre al oído: "te amo".

Continuará pronto…

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bueno, está un poquito más largo, pero algo es algo, ¿o no? y las reflexiones de Duo son bastante sentimentales y dolorosas. Yo espero que ustedes no encuentren demasiado fuera de personaje a Duo y a Heero, recuerden que ellos han sufrido y han cambiado. Lo realmente importante que quiero expresar es que el amor a ambos los ha tocado profundamente y los ha transformado sin que ellos hayan podido impedirlo.

En el próximo capítulo describiré la relación que mantuvieron Duo y Heero y cómo fue que finalmente terminaron si ambos se amaban.


	3. Nosotros que nos queremos tanto

**No has de creer en mí.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Lejos el uno del otro, ambos rememoraban, como todos los días y con dolorosa nostalgia, los momentos que compartieron juntos y que bruscamente terminaron y truncaron para siempre sus sueños de eterna felicidad.

-------------------

El chico de brillantes ojos violetas rozó con sus finos y largos dedos la piel pálida y suave del muchacho, en un gesto que denotaba infinita dulzura, pero éste se estremeció visiblemente, renuente a la tierna caricia y con un ademán violento alejó la mano que vulneraba su espacio íntimo. Y sus grandes ojos azules, antes imperturbables, le fulminaron fieramente.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer–advirtió, amenazador.

–Por favor, permíteme estar cerca de ti.

–Duo…–susurró apenas Heero.

El aludido lo miró y esbozó una alegre sonrisa. Nuevamente se acercó a él y acarició la mejilla tersa de Heero y éste retrocedió, alejándose de su contacto cálido y acogedor.

–¿Por qué?–su voz se oyó vacía–. Sabes que no te amo–intentó disuadirlo.

–Porque te amo.

–¿Cómo puede ser?

–No creo que seas esa persona que aparentas ser. Sé que eres diferente, que tienes sentimientos, que…

–No has de creer en mí–lo interrumpió con voz monótona–. Sabes bien que nunca te querré.

–Creo que te quiero lo suficiente para cambiar eso–insistió Duo, sin lograr disimular su evidente tristeza y decepción ante las duras palabras de su compañero–. Sólo déjame intentarlo.

–No has de creer en mí–advirtió nuevamente ahora con voz queda y levemente temblorosa.

–Lo intentaré–replicó con fuerza, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada azul–, lo intentaré, porque te amo, Heero Yuy, te amo cómo no tienes idea–agregó con voz ronca por la emoción.

Se observaron durante largos minutos, intentando ver más allá de lo físico. Después de titubear unos breves segundos, Duo, sonrojado, se acercó con paso resuelto aún más a Heero, extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y, cerrando los ojos, presionó su nuca suavemente hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un casto, tímido beso. Se separaron casi al instante, agitados y mirándose consternados. Y, de pronto, Heero lo abrazó posesivamente y lo besó con pasión, con ardor, con fuerza inusitada y también fue Heero quien rompió el contacto. Tanto en sus ojos azules como en los de Duo se reflejaba sorpresa.

–No–musitó con voz frágil Heero–. Un arrebato…–añadió en un murmullo casi inaudible.

–Déjame quererte…

Heero se sintió extrañamente tocado por la voz dulce y penetrante de Duo. Algo muy dentro de su corazón se removió y una luminosa calidez surgió en sus usualmente fríos ojos azules.

–Como quieras–contestó con voz conmovida, sin la acostumbrada inexpresividad que la caracterizaba.

El chico de ojos violetas hizo un amago de abrazarlo cariñosamente contra su pecho, pero Heero giró sobre sus talones y se alejó lentamente pisando las hojas amarilla del otoño.

–Pero nunca serás feliz a mi lado–sentenció duramente.

Duo reprimió con dificultad las lágrimas tibias que pugnaron por salir de sus ojos amatistas y sus labios húmedos y sonrosados esbozaron una triste sonrisa. El corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez.

–Tal vez tengas razón…, pero yo te quiero, Heero… te quiero.

La luz diurna bañó por completo la silueta oscura de Heero y una sensación de hondo despecho le embargó el alma y le llenó de pesar. Suspiró hondamente al rozar con sus dedos sus labios y evocar las violentas sensaciones que le suscit aquel beso apasionado que Heero había iniciado. Dos cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron tibias por sus mejillas coloradas.

–Tal vez me ames… Sólo tal vez.

-------------------

El tiempo ha pasado lento, pero aquí, adentro, siempre parece invierno. Se respira un aire tenso y la luz es sombría como si los rayos del sol no penetraran al interior de la casa en la que convivimos solitariamente.

Duo está oteando el cielo azul a través de la ventana. Mi actitud hacia él no ha cambiado, después de todo, yo se lo advertí. Me entristece lastimar sus sentimientos…, pero no es porque lo amo, sino porque desde el principio, cuando nos conocimos, él me cautivó de una manera especial. Duo, a diferencia mía, no perdió la alegría, la compasión, la espontaneidad al demostrar sus emociones con naturalidad. Él es demasiado distinto a mí. Duo aún no comprende que nunca le corresponderé, pero se que pronto lo hará.

Me sobresalto al sentir un contacto cálido rodearme la mano con la que tecleo en mi portátil: es la mano tersa y blanca de Duo. ¿Por qué insiste en acercárseme? Mi corazón se ha acelerado y debo realizar esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerme de besarlo. Pero no es amor lo que siento por él, sólo apetito sexual.

–¿Qué quieres?–le pregunté, sin mirarlo, aún escribiendo.

–Heero…–oí su voz suave llamarme–quiero que confíes en mí. Recién vi en tus ojos más que esa máscara de frialdad que te empeñas en llevar puesta.

Sus palabras me conmovieron hondamente, desconcertantemente. Y lo odié. Odié que se preocupara por mí, que me profesara aquel ciego cariño. Odié que sufriera estúpidamente. No le contestaría… no quería mancillar su alma pura y sencilla con mis pesares, con mis tormentos. Pero yo no lo amaba, sólo había aprendido a estimarlo.

–¿Qué viste entonces?–le pregunté con voz hiriente y burlona, mirándolo, por fin, a los ojos violetas expectantes.

Percibí como su mano se apretó fuertemente contra la mía. Y su cuerpo se encogió como si lo hubiese golpeado y los ojos, rebosantes de un sinfín de emociones, se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna. Y nuevamente una sensación desconocida, profunda, dolorosa oprimió mi corazón. Necesité decirle algo, explicarle…, consolarlo… ¿Por qué? Si lo amara, yo sólo le causaría daño.

–No me pasa nada que te pueda importar—respondí, sin mirarlo, volviendo a mi quehacer.

Después de todo soy humano, ese es mi pecado.

------------------

¿Es que este es el único momento en que Heero es capaz de expresar algo más que frialdad? La penumbra que otorga la negra noche que cae lentamente sobre esta ciudad oculta nuestros rostros. Oí leves pasos aproximándose a mí y luego percibí el reposado aliento tibio de Heero acariciarme como una suave pluma el cuello. Me tensé y entonces los besos se sucedieron desesperadamente. Una abrazo apretado, húmedo, ardiente. Su cuerpo delgado y firme estrechándose contra el mío, su peso inquietante, sus manos sudorosas, expertas ya con tantas noches como ésta, y yo intenté controlarme…, pensar en todas las mañanas: la cama vacía, las sábanas heladas y el dolor que causaba el abandono… Dignidad…, pero yo elegí esto… nadie me obligó… Una de sus manos ardorosa me abrió con impaciencia los botones de la camisa y me acarició rítmicamente el pecho, mis tetillas se endurecieron y cuando su otra mano bajó lenta por mi columna hasta llegar a su base un torbellino de sensaciones placenteras me invadió y perdí el poco autocontrol que aún me mantenía razonable. Lo besé con furia, con dolor, con pasión. Y los dos nos desvestimos mutuamente lanzando la ropa a cualquier lugar, enredándonos nuestros brazos, nuestras piernas. Heero me sujetó firmemente por los hombros y me tendió contra la cama, sentí su cuerpo, que emanaba un profundo calor, sobre el mío… y de nuevo las caricias, los besos… y nos cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, sacudiéndose juntos, estrechándose, amándose, gozándose, entregándose… El me penetró dulcemente, su respiración jadeante en mi oído me enloqueció, sus manos tocándome… y cuando llegamos al clímax yo lloré. Lloré porque comprendí lo que había aceptado al vivir con él…, lloré por mi debilidad, lloré por mi amor frustrado, lloré porque lo disfruté y quise más. Y luego él, al percibir mi llanto callado, se alejó al otro extremo de la cama donde mi mano no podía alcanzar la suya.

Esta es mi vida… la que yo escogí.

--------------------

Heero, sentado en una silla, tecleaba en su portátil. Serio, frío, imperturbable. Una presión sobre mi pecho me ahogó y los ojos me ardieron. El nunca cambiará… será siempre así… nunca me amará. Y yo tampoco, porque jamás me marcharé de su lado, lo acompañaré amándolo. Este es mi destino… y muchas veces no me duele. Ya es hora de que lo acepte. Alejar mi tristeza, mis penas, mis dolores y sonreír.

–¿Por qué lloras, Duo?

Aquella pregunta hecha con voz cansina me rompió el corazón, porque yo hubiera querido contestarle, confesarle mis ilusiones vacías de esperanzas, pero no pude. La indiferencia que demostró durante mucho tiempo hacia mí me había habituado a quererlo así, mas, al preguntarme eso, algo dentro de mí se quebró y la última esperanza de conseguir ser feliz a su lado se esfumó abruptamente. Comprendí que mostró preocupación por mi estado porque ya estaba agotado de lo nuestro, la costumbre lo obligó a apreciarme, y yo nunca quise que eso ocurriera. Tuvo demasiado tiempo para quererme, y no lo hizo. Y la monotonía de todos los días lo aburrió y lo acostumbró a mi presencia melancólica. Yo siempre quise que Heero me amase porque él lo sintió nacer espontáneamente en su corazón de piedra, pero no por tedio. Hubiese preferido mil veces que nunca me preguntase por mí… porque así aún abrigaría ilusiones. Pero eso… eso no.

–Por nada, Heero.

Y no le confié lo que acontecía en mi corazón. Y todo terminó. Él podía ignorarme, no creer en mí, no confiar en mí porque, después de todo, él y yo sabíamos que no me quería…, pero si yo lo amaba… ¿no debí haberle contado lo que me sucedía? Y no pude… algo me lo impidió… tal vez la última gota de orgullo que restaba en mí.

La noche llegó silenciosa y negra y él me rozó con sus dedos suaves mis mejillas húmedas. Y yo lo besé con arrebatado ardor, porque esta sería la última noche que pasaríamos juntos. Retuve las lágrimas que asomaban a mis ojos y lo amé también por última vez. Mañana me iría.

---------------------

Por primera vez desde que convivían, Heero despertó solo en la cama y sintió frío. Se levantó preocupado, ¿dónde estaría Duo a esas horas? Aún no eran las siete. Descorrió las cortinas y la luz del sol lo cegó efímeramente. Caminó hacia el salón y se encontró con dos maletas arrumbadas a la pared y una sensación de desosiego le embargó el alma y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

–Me voy, Heero.

Él dio media vuelta sorprendido al oír la voz vacía de emoción. Los ojos violetas e inusualmente sombríos de Duo lo observaban penetrantemente y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

–¿Nunca pensaste que lo haría verdad? Pero ya ves…

–¿Por qué?–preguntó con voz queda. No podía continuar siendo el mismo chico frío de antaño, porque algo muy frío y helado le estaba congelando el alma–. Te amo, Duo, te amo… Debes creer en mí–Heero sentía la necesidad apremiante de decírselo, de gritárselo, de obligarlo a que le creyera–. Ahora comprendo… que te amo.

Los ojos grandes y francos de Duo se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes, ¿acaso no era ya muy tarde? Bajando la mirada dolida, ocultándola tras el flequillo de su cabello castaño caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y cogió las maletas.

–Quédate, Duo, por favor…–la voz de Heero sonó débil, como si estuviese herido muy hondo.

–Heero, me haces mucho daño–repuso él con voz rota, y se fue.

Continuará pronto…

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado. Parece que Heero está un poco más sentimental, por no decir bastante, pero comprendan que se debe a que el amor realmente lo ha tocado.

Personalmente, no encuentro muy bueno este capítulo, me costó mucho tomar la onda, pero voy a estar ausente cerca de tres o cuatro semanas y necesitaba escribirlo.

Y muchas gracias a quienes me enviaron reviews:

**Kinyoubi**: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyéndolo.

**Loreto W: **a mí me interesa conocer la opinión de quienes leen mis historias, pues ésta es la única manera de saber si les está gustando o no y si es necesario mejorar algo. Y te agradezco que me encuentres buena para esto. Este capítulo no es muy interesante, ya que éste no continúa precisamente con la historia, pero el próximo y último si lo hará.

**Oriko Asakura: **que bueno que te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte… Yo soy principiante es esto así que no sé cómo escribir lemon… tal vez después en otros fics logre escribir uno…


	4. Lágrimas sinceras

**No has de creer en mí.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

–Heero, me haces mucho daño.

Esas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de marcharte y entonces yo no me sentí con valor (extraña reacción si consideras que fui alguna vez el "soldado perfecto") para ir tras de ti y retenerte en un abrazo eterno. Sé, con seguridad, que eso debe causarte mucho sufrimiento, pero algún día tú comprenderás mis poderosas razones para permanecer cruzado de brazos frente a tu inminente partida. Cómo puedo ir a buscarte ahora, cuando estoy demasiado consciente de tu dolor. Esa última vez que nos miramos a los ojos, tu voz sonó tan llena de dolor y sufrimiento que comprendí de inmediato que mi presencia sólo te causaría abatimiento. Y cuando, en definitiva, Duo, cerraste la puerta tras de ti y comprendí que no regresarías, sentí violentos deseos de gritar, de llorar, de golpear algo o a alguien, de alguna manera drenar la cantidad abrumadora de emociones que me inundó en ese fugaz instante y que se plasmó en mi mente para siempre. Pero no pude… me sentía tan culpable… y hasta ahora me siento culpable y sé que lo soy… y que merezco este dolor insufrible y quemante, esta congoja honda y amarga, este latir apretado y angustioso del corazón. Sí, porque aún no puedo despojarme de este dolor que me roe el alma y que cada día da constancia de tu ausencia y de mis actos soberbios e inútiles. No hay manera de desahogarme… no puedo golpear a nadie, a nada… no puedo derramar lágrimas y drenar con ellas la sangre que mana incansable de mi herida.

Y tengo plena certeza de que mi dolor no se compara con el tuyo. ¿Cuánto te lastimé, Duo? No fui, en lo absoluto, indiferente a los cambios que se suscitaron en ti. Día tras día conocí de tus tristezas y melancolías, y yo… fui cobarde… tenía miedo de sentir y nada hice para sanar las heridas que mi aparente apatía abrió en ti. Día tras día noté tus ojos violetas agotados, lánguidos, como cansados de vivir la vida que llevabas… días tras día fui consciente de tu sonrisa ajada, lejana, y tras ese falso velo de alegría, acechando el dolor, aquel dolor que ensombreció tu rostro risueño y que yo, amándote, ocasioné.

No puedo ir a buscarte… porque necesito primero de tu perdón. Y sólo cuando tú vuelvas y, encarándome con tus grandes ojos violetas brillantes y sonrientes, me digas que perdonas mis silencios, mis defectos, mis miedos, mi falsa indolencia… yo podré por fin sentirme en paz.

Por favor, Duo, vuelve, porque aquella vez, que recuerdo cada minuto de mi vida, yo fui sincero.

Y te esperaré todo lo que me resta de vida y lo que me quede de la otra… porque jamás podré olvidar tus sonrisa y tus ojos y decirte a ti, Duo, adiós.

--------------------

La lluvia ha dejado de caer y es hora de partir. Desde la mesa del frente, solo, un joven atractivo me hace guiños y con gestos elegantes me invita a acompañarlo. Me incorporo cansinamente y acercándome a él le explico cortésmente que no puedo, que espero a alguien, que tal vez mañana, pero hoy día no. Y salgo hacia las calles anegadas y contemplo, extasiado, el cielo azul y limpio y a un tímido sol apareciendo entre las nubes disipadas.

Que espero a alguien… eso le dije a aquel joven. Y tú, Heero, debes ignorarlo. Qué ironía de la vida, ¿verdad? Amarte tanto y no poder arrancar tu recuerdo opresor de mi corazón.

Te quiero tanto, Heero, tanto, que sin ti hasta respirar me cuesta. Aún lloro, es que a veces es tan fácil que las lágrimas caigan sin poder controlarlas y tan grande y profunda la herida… y tú, Heero, nunca, salvo las noches de sexo, reflejaste un atisbo de sentimiento. Somos demasiado diferentes… No debo culparte de nada… ¿qué culpa tienes tú de que yo te amase tanto? Simplemente, yo, testarudo y obcecado, no quise convencerme de lo evidente. El destino es inexorable y yo añoré torcerle la mano.

Y cuando me fui… tú te quedaste allí… Tu silencio y tu impasibilidad fueron suficientes. Es cierto, no te creí, pero tú tampoco insististe, y no has venido a buscarme. No me amabas y nunca lo harás. No se puede obligar a nadie a querer.

Hoy dije que no a ese chico, pero mañana diré que sí, qué sentido tiene seguir soñando lo imposible. Mañana ya no habrá recuerdos, ya no habrá amor para ti, Heero. Y no habrá dolor para mí más.

Pero, a pesar de todo, yo espero que no llegue nunca el mañana.

--------------------

"Ya he olvidado… no hay recuerdos, no hay dolor, no hay alegrías…", pensaba Duo, sentado en un banco del parque, bajo el cielo gris del invierno, Duo vio pasar frente a él a un muchacho alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado. Cerró los ojos con violencia, y su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente, un nudo le atoró la garganta y el aire encontró dificultoso el camino hacia sus pulmones y las palmas de las manos se tornaron sudorosas. Un torrente de sensaciones le embargaron con violencia: miedo, dolor, oculta esperanza, un anhelo apremiante. "Dios, que no me vea… He marchado lejos de aquel lugar colmado de reminiscencias… que ya lo he olvidado", rogó mentalmente Duo con su raciocinio extraviado por su nerviosismo.

–Duo.

Y Duo huyó, sin pensar, sin mirar atrás, sin comprobar si la voz que había oído, aparentemente serena y fría, pertenecía a aquél a quien tanto había amado y que ya había olvidado. Corrió entre el gentío y, agitado y transpirado, llegó hasta la playa solitaria y helada y cayó de rodillas en la arena húmeda y se quedó quieto, observando el mar calmo y azul y abismante. Una sensación indescriptible le subió por el cuerpo y la sangre le hirvió. ¿Es que nunca podría olvidar? Lo amaba, como siempre, como la primera vez que lo amó. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, después de todo, se habían encontrado y Heero le había llamado… tal vez aún había una ilusión. Se incorporó resuelto y con un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados bulléndole por dentro.

–Heero–musitó, derrotado.

Y ante sus ojos asombrados el chico de penetrantes ojos azules surgió de atrás del roquerío y fijó en él su intensa y escrutadora mirada. Anonadado, Duo se acercó a él y abrió la boca para decir algo… no sabía qué… pero sentía que debía hacerlo, sin embargo, antes de que las palabras brotaran de sus labios Heero habló:

–¿Crees que puedes darme una segunda oportunidad?–le preguntó, con voz queda, levemente temblorosa, desprovista por completo de cualquier resto de rudeza, desviando sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Y a Duo el corazón se le contrajo y sus ojos secos de tanto llorar hacía tiempo, volvieron a humedecerse con ese ya tan conocido escozor.

---------------------

Los postreros rayos del sol dificultosamente atravesaban las espesas nubes que bañaban el cielo plomizo y una brisa tibia sacudía levemente lo que hallaba a su encuentro. A veces, una gaviota lanzaba su graznido mientras aleteaba incansable cruzando la bóveda infinita del cielo.

–Diré adiós…–habló con voz apenas audible, de espaldas a su compañero.

–¿A qué, Heero?–preguntó con voz inquieta Duo.

–Al pasado… que me atormenta–repuso el chico de ojos azules después de una larga pausa. Lucía cansado y su mirada vagaba perdida en el horizonte borroso.

–No… Heero, no olvides… nunca olvides–pidió con vehemencia Duo, rodeando con sus largos brazos el cuerpo delgado de su amigo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo–. Somos lo que somos por lo que fuimos en el pasado que deseas olvidar. Para no volver a cometer los mismos errores debemos tener en cuenta los años anteriores. Para seguir viviendo con honor debemos tener en cuenta nuestros aciertos realizados ya. Y a mí, Heero, a mí–continuó con mayor énfasis y devoción–no me olvides, por favor, porque yo ya no volveré a irme, a pesar de que me humilles… y eso sólo yo no podré perdonármelo. Aunque no me hubieras pedido una segunda oportunidad, yo, al verte ahora, me hubiese ido tras de ti. Sí, huí de ti en un primer momento, tal vez fue miedo, pero luego te hubiera ido a buscar hasta encontrarte y te hubiese seguido hasta que tú me dijeras que me marchara, que no me querías más a tu lado. ¡Qué me importa el dolor!–exclamó con ímpetu–… qué me importa si ya he comprendido que la pasión es dolor. Este amor que me desborda y me hace humano… este amor que me duele y que me embarga de felicidad. Me he vuelto débil, pero no me molesta, ¿sabes? Ya no hay oportunidad para mí… ya he sucumbido irremediablemente a este querer, pero te amo, Heero y ya no quiero, no puedo olvidarlo.

Heero de desprendió suave mente de los brazos de Duo y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar el rostro exaltado del chico de profundos y bellos ojos violetas.

–¿Cómo puedes quererme?–inquirió en un murmullo ahogado por los embates del mar.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo efímeramente y lo tiñó con su fulgor opalino; luego un trueno resonó fuerte.

–Parece que va a llover–musitó con voz impasible Duo, al parecer sin haber oído a Heero.

–¿Cómo puedes quererme, Duo?–reiteró el joven de gélidos ojos.

–Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? Ya hace mucho…–contestó nostálgicamente–. Simplemente, te amo. Tu mirar, aunque sea ausente, tus silencios, aunque me lastimen, tu ardor…–y con honda ternura, reflejada tanto en su voz como en su sincero mirar, añadió–, tu buena disposición para ayudar, aunque intentes ocultarlo, tus buenos sentimientos… Y sé que algún día tú comprenderás qué es el amor, puesto que ya has aprendido a desear la compañía en vez de la soledad. No sé si me ames, después de todo ha sido un encuentro fortuito lo que nos ha reunido… pero estás aquí… y yo… y yo…

Heero se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de expresarle en ese momento crucial el amor que le profesaba, pero una dicha infinita le inundó el alma de placer y ferviente gratitud.

–Pero no vuelvas a irte de nuevo, porque yo jamás me iré ya más de tu lado y no podré perdonarme a mí mismo mi debilidad. Si te vas, Heero, me dolerá en el alma haber confiado una vez más en ti y no seré feliz.

–¿Por qué dices que me he ido, Duo? Si bien recuerdo, tú te fuiste la última vez–musitó, extrañado, Heero.

–Tú siempre estabas ausente, eras apático, tu mirada extraviada en algún confín de tu memoria, pero ciertamente muy lejos de mí.

Y de nuevo el silencio los cubrió y sólo se escuchó el aleteo de las gaviotas y las olas del mar golpear contra la arena en el cadencioso vaivén eterno de sus aguas.

–Te equivocas–el aludido le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva y desconcertada–. Sé qué es el amor. ¿No lo sabes, Duo?–y agregó con voz serena y pasiva–. Tú eres amor.

Y los ojos violetas y diáfanos de Duo se llenaron de lágrimas calientes y se sonrojó al notar sobre él la elocuente mirada de Heero, reemplazando con su intensidad las palabras, que en ese momento le faltaban.

–Tu entrega, Duo, ha abierto puertas de mi corazón antes cerradas e inaccesibles. El amor está hecho de momentos y yo… atesoro cada segundo que disfruté a tu lado… aquéllos jamás podré olvidarlos–y le cogió las dos manos con cariño–. A tu lado yo experimenté diversas sensaciones: una grata calidez disipó con efectividad mi frialdad penosa. Tu dulzura y tu paciencia eternas me invadieron de una anhelada tranquilidad, pero has vulnerado mi corazón, Duo y ahora me resulta imposible contener el manantial que escapa de la grieta que ha roto la fortaleza que alguna vez construí para no sufrir, para no sentir–y con voz sincera y conmovida agregó: –. Ahora no quiero… no quiero dejar de sentir, Duo.

Y Heero lo estrechó, por propia voluntad, contra su regazo, acariciándole el cabello castaño y la espalda afectuosamente. Un calor abrasante les penetró por los poros de la piel a ambos. Y, al separarse después de un momento largo, el tenue resplandor plateado de la luna, que surgió de entre las nubes, iluminó el rostro conmovido de Duo. Las lágrimas manaron abundantes de sus ojos claros y resbalaron por las mejillas azoradas del muchacho de cabello trenzado y Heero, profundamente enternecido y embebido del rostro dulce, bello, vívido de su amante, besó cada lágrima y luego unió sus bocas en un beso cálido, suave, breve y tímidamente pasional. La visión desdibujada de Duo, debido al llanto callado, contempló, sorprendida, que los ojos serenos y húmedos y azules de su compañero derramaban sus propias lágrimas y éstas surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero entonces él dudó si Heero realmente lloraba o era la lluvia que los mojaba y que en ese preciso momento se desencadenaba violentamente.

_Nunca te avergüences de derramar lágrimas sinceras._

_(H. Jackson Brown)_

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora: **Deseo que te haya gustado este último capítulo y te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta el fin. Me ha costado mucho decidirme por el final, pero estos chicos merecen ser felices y, por esta vez, preferí dejarlos juntos y, además, a mi parecer, conforman una buena pareja. ¿Qué pasó al final? Yo creo que t ya lo sabes. Tal vez lo halles demasiado sentimental o muy fuera de los personajes, pero yo, en mi opinión, no creo que Heero sea tan duro e insensible… y el amor es un buen remedio para sanar debilidades.

Creo, personalmente, que el final está muy sencillo, tal vez muy predecible o muy forzado, pero yo soy principiante en esto y espero que seas comprensiva. Con el tiempo aprenderé y los fics serán mejores, espero.

Y deseo disculparme por mi retraso en este último capítulo, que lo tenía preparado desde hace casi dos semanas, pero realmente surgieron unos imprevistos que no estuvo a mi alcance solucionarlos.

Antes de despedirme, quiero recomendarte que veas la película iraní "El Color del Paraíso", pues es muy bella.

Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a:

**Loreto W: **A pesar de lo que dices, te agradezco nuevamente tus palabras, porque escribir es lo que me apasiona y, que me encuentras buenas para esto, me llena de orgullo.

Ojalá te haya gustado el final… y que no te parezca muy forzado a la felicidad. Creo que cuando hay sentimientos no es imposible una feliz reconciliación.

Ojalá tu paciencia haya valido la pena.

**Oriko Asakura: **Espero que este último capítulo no te haya parecido muy irreal y que lo hayas disfrutado y… te hayas reconciliado con Heero, ¿no?

Te agradezco que opines que soy buena para describir los sentimientos de los personajes… eso es lo que a mí me gusta… más que crear una trama complicada me interesa relatar con sus pormenores los sentimientos de las personas.

Ojalá tu espera no haya sido en vano.


End file.
